


The Red Angel

by facethestrange



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Time travel to prevent apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Gabrielle's past and present choices - trying to destroy the Sphere and placing it in Discovery's path.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Past Imperfect Future Unknown 2020





	The Red Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> I went with the "something weirder and more abstract" part of your prompt. :) I hope you like it!


End file.
